


The Boy Who Ran And The Girl Who Returned

by ElizaCayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, MTF Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaCayne/pseuds/ElizaCayne
Summary: Five year old Harry Potter runs away from home from the abuse an neglect of his parents who only send time with his older twin brother Henry who is believed to be the boy-who-lived. Little did harry know how this event would drastically change the course of his life. Six years later and the wizarding world is in for a surprise. Who is the new girl Adira Death Peverell Ravenclaw.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	The Boy Who Ran And The Girl Who Returned

will be switching between first and third pov

Third Pov,

Harry woke the morning of his fifth birthday to the sounds of excitement and laughter. It's always the same he thinks to himself. Getting out of bed and stretching his joints with loud pops resounding through the room made him laugh. He never got used to that. 

He slipped some clothes from his closet on and made his way to the bathroom. He leans on the counter with tap running staring into the mirror. Electric green eyes gazed back at him with dark brown messy hair and a lightning bolt scar above his brow. There was always something he felt wasn't right, something more then the scar. Almost like his skin wasn't right but he didn't know what it meant. Splashing some cool water onto his face he brushed his teeth and made his way out and down the stairs.

Making his way from the stairs toward the lounge room where the noise was coming from he halted in his steps. Through the entryway he watched a seen that broke him for the final time. His mother and father, as well as Sirius Black his god father and Remus Lupin, were playing and watching as his brother Henry opened his presents. It wasn't this scene that broke him no, he had seen this enough times for it not to matter to him anymore. It was that there wasn't one present for him. The only he looked forward to was that he always got one thing for his birthday usually a book of spell craft because their to busy trying to teach his brother and don't have time for him. 

He would read those books and memories them front to back to try and impress his parents. He is extremely gifted in that he can comprehend difficult subjects with relative ease. Even if he could only start reading them last year. The books were symbol to him that he wasn't forgotten completely and was still part of the family. But now it was Henry opening the last present, a book. That's what finally made him decide he wasn't part of this family anymore. They didn't want him, they didn't even talk to him more then twice a week. So he ran back up to his without anyone even paying him a thought as he gathered his books and everything he will need and want, putting in a book bag with a expanded space inside. 

He opened the window and climbed from the second floor of his old home. Landing on his feet he took off to the forest but not before giving one last look over his shoulder before disappearing into the forest. 

He has been exploring this forest almost everyday when he's not reading so he knows it like the back of his hand. It takes him more then three hours of walking to make it to his new home. He makes out of the thick forest and into a clearing with a beautiful tree stands proud in the center. The tree has no bark and the wood is white as bone with absolutely no groves or imperfections on its surface. the large and elegant branches hold breathtaking void black leaves that seem to eat the light of the moon. 'they really do though with photosynthesis and all,' Harry thinks to himself.

At the base of the tree is a small hole that runs under some upturned roots. That's Harry's destination. He makes his way to the hole and crawls through into the familiar little dwelling beneath the tree. Laying in the far corner of the small dwelling are some old blankets he's brought from previous trips when he slept here. There isn't enough room for him to stand so he crawls his way to his blankets and lays his bag beside them and curls up underneath the warm clothes and drifts to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________________

The next time Harry slowly came into consciousness he noticed he wasn't in his little dwelling. He found himself groggily looking around to see azure blue flames burning a beautiful swirling and twisting pattern into the black stone layering the ground. It was only a few feet away and yet it didn't burn nor hurt his skin but felt warm and comforting. Taking a look past the flames he realized he was in the clearing surrounded by the trees of the forest but the great tree wasn't here. 

Only seconds later that's when he saw a cloaked figure float through the flames and hover in front of him before speaking. 

"Hello child, do you know why you are here?" the man asked with a deep voice like rattling bones. 

Harry didn't know what it was about the man but he made him feel safe. He took a moment to think and remembered the stories he read about a man in a dark cloak and blue flames that came to collect you when you die. He wasn't that surprised with how unhealthy he was. He was so sick from not being fed dinner and having to make it himself but he never really knew how. He looked like he was a few pounds short of a skeleton. 

With a shaky voice he answered. "I believe I died sir."

The man nodded his cloaked head and the words that came from him next were the absolute least thing anyone in the world would have thought they would hear.

"I'm sure you've figured out I am Death." He said and waited for the nod from the small child to continue. "I have been watching your life Harry. I have watched as your parents neglected you and left you to rot. I've also watched you learn and grow with your desire for knowledge that surpasses any child i have seen in a long time. I have made a decision that if you choose to accept will put you on a hard road but will give you a new chance at life."

Harry was stunned, he didn't know what to say. Death was giving him a second chance at life. That is more then he could ask for. But before he could answer Death began again.

"I also know how you feel about your body Harry." That left him stunned and a little scared at the same time. "I want to ask you a few questions while i show you some images in your mind. Trust your feelings not your thoughts when you answer. Your feelings aren't deluded by ideas and know the truth." 

Harry nodded and prepared for the questions. He didn't even flinch when a skeletal hand emerged from the tattered cloak and was placed on his forehead. After a few moments he felt his mind clear and there was an image of his body floating in the emptiness of his mind.

"What do you picture your perfect body as?" He asked. "Do you picture yourself being tall with strong muscles, and handsome chiseled features?" 

Harry felt his feelings reject the picture of his body in such a way. And Death continued but in a different direction.

"Do you picture yourself being short with tender skin and curves. Sharp beautiful features with long flowing hair."

He pictured the body in his mind slowly start to become more feminine and yet even if his thoughts told him that this couldn't be right he knew it was. It is exactly what he wants, what feels right.

Death notices the lift in Harry's face as he realizes that this is what he wants. 

"Is this what you want Harry. Be honest with me, i will not judge you."

With a shaky nod Harry squeaks out a "yes" before Death removes his hand from the child's head and lifts the child's eyes to his as he places his hand under the child's chin.

"I have grown attached to you Harry. I wan't to give you a new chance but it will be as my daughter." Harry's eyes widen comically at the statement. "Watching you suffer in that poor excuse of a home I decided i would give you a new one. If you are willing I will adopt you by blood and give you the body you have always desired. But there are a few things i should worn you about becoming my child." Death started but couldn't finish before Harry flung himself at Death and rapped his arms around him while repeating frantically that he accepts over and over.

The only Harry ever wanted was a family that wouldn't treat like his birth family had. And in the short period of time Harry has been with Death, he has shown Harry more kindness then anyone else ever has. It didn't matter what consequences are he wants a family.

Death chuckles lowly under his hood as he experiences love for the first time. He's never had children before but now he knew what he had been missing in his long and lonely existence. Slowly pulling away Death held Harry's shoulders and looked the child in the eye.

"The first thing you should know about becoming my child is you will be in all regards dead. Your body will have no heart beat but you will still have blood flowing through your veins. You wont be able to die unless your body is completely destroyed. With this new body your magic and body itself will be more suited to the darker sides of magic. And as i'm sure you know dark doesn't mean evil but not everyone thinks this way so you will have to be careful." Death paused for a moment in thought before recollection shines in his onyx eyes. "One more thing I forgot. I was made a deal by a woman to appoint someone I found worthy to become her heir before she passed. She wanted me to give them her blood as well. Do you, Harry Potter, accept to become my child by blood along with Rowena Ravenclaw."

Without hesitation Harry answered in an unwavering voice "I accept." 

As Harry uttered those words the beautiful blue fires began to envelop them both. 

It wasn't until an hour later that the flames receded and two figures were visible in the clearing once again. Except this time it wasn't a boy standing in front of Death but girl. She stood short for her age with long flowing silver hair down to her mid thighs. Her skin is a deathly grey without a single blemish. She has sharp delicate features that make her look slightly older but what really stands out is her piercing scarlet eyes with long delicate silver lashes. The only resemblance to this once being Harry Potter is the same lightning bolt scar above her slim silver brow. 

The only sound to ring through the silence was Deaths rattling voice. "I declare the blood adoption of Harry potter as my and Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter complete." with those words a bright flash of light emitted from the two before slowly fading away. "I also declare my daughter formerly known as Harry Potter, to now be known as Adira Death Peverell Ravenclaw."

And with a final blast of light the now known as Adira collapsed into the arms of her new family.


End file.
